


It's Bishop to the Rescue, Bitch.

by absterdraws



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, F/M, Gen, Kate Bishop POV, after she found kate through the sheild database, and she was like 'perfect', and she's just trying to make a living when daisy calls, idk it'll make more sense if i continue this, in which kate bishop is a mercenary, who was trained by clint before he joined sheild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absterdraws/pseuds/absterdraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s their name?”</p><p>   Kate doesn’t hesitate to get into the details. However, there’s a pause from the mystery client, almost like she’s feeling very hesitant about what she’s about to do…</p><p>      “Lincoln Campbell.”</p><p>   The mercenary can’t help but burst out laughing at this, even if there are at least five people staring at her right now. Taking this call while she was in the library was a bad idea.</p><p>           “Campbell? Like, chicken noodle soup?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bishop to the Rescue, Bitch.

   It was almost noon when Kate Bishop got the call. She was sitting alone in a library, silently reading a book on how to make the perfect sandwich. (No, she wasn’t going to check it out. She was just wasting time.) Even if the number is unrecognized by her phone, the mercenary picks up the phone anyway. The worst possible scenario is that it’s Clint trying to get his dog back. In which case, she’ll hang up just as quick as she picked up. (Just like always…)

      _“You’re Kate Bishop, right?”_

   The voice is female. She sounds young enough to be around Kate’s age, but it’s more likely that this woman is in her twenties. While her tone remains steady, the woman’s words are hushed and spoken so fast that Kate almost misses them. It’s almost like the person speaking is trying to run away from something.

   However, Kate doesn’t skip a beat when answering. You only live once, right?

            _“You’re damn right I am. What can I do for you?”_

       _“I need you to protect someone for me.”_

   This is unexpected. Kate hasn’t gotten a call from someone requesting her valuable services in weeks. Last time, it was some random blogger who thought he was all that. This case doesn’t sound as pointless. Protecting people is what Kate does. Plus, this mission might call for some actual action. 

 

            _“What’s their name?”_

   Kate doesn’t hesitate to get into the details. However, there’s a pause from the mystery client, almost like she’s feeling very hesitant about what she’s about to do…

       _“Lincoln Campbell.”_

   The mercenary can’t help but burst out laughing at this, even if there are at least five people staring at her right now. Taking this call while she was in the library was a bad idea.

            _“Campbell? Like, chicken noodle soup?”_

   Kate is still trying to gain composure as she speaks, still amazed that someone actually has a name like this. It’s not like this is the funniest thing she’s heard all week. (Ok, maybe it is. L.A. is lonely without Clint.)

      _“Yeah… I can send you his location when I pay you upfront.”_

   The mystery girl seems unfazed at Kate’s unprofessional answer. However, there is still concern laced in between her concern for this Campbell kid.

            _"He’s that important, hm?”_

_“Yes, he happens to be. Now, are you going to do this or not?”_

__

_“Hell yeah, I am. I just have one question.”_

__

_“Ok.”_

__

_“Why is he so important?”_

__

   Another pause. This isn’t good. If mystery woman can’t give Bishop all the details, this job is going to be rough. How can you give someone a mission and not explain it?

      _“He’s… special. Some people think he’s a threat and are trying to kill him.”_

   Now Kate’s the one who can’t speak. She’s never had a case given to her that was quite like this. Last time, it was about some threats over some stupid blog post. This sounds more like bodyguard duty, or maybe just some guy’s new friend that is actually spying on them for their girlfriend or something… Sounds about right.

_“Sounds serious.”_

 

_“It is.”_

 

_“Ok. Well, email me all the details. Or text me. I really don’t care.”_

__

_“Of course.”_

__

_“Alright, bye…”_

   Kate pauses. She’s trying to get mystery woman to reveal her identity. Hopefully, she won’t have a crazy soup name as well. That would just be weird.

      _“Daisy. Daisy Johnson.”_

   Oh, thank god. She has a normal name.

            _“Alright, bye, Daisy Johnson. I’ll be looking forward to receiving the details.”_

__

_“Good. I will be sending it soon.”_

__

_“Ok.”_   


   And with that, Daisy Johnson hangs up. Whoever this Lincoln guy is, he’s in for one heck of a ride. Especially now that Kate Bishop is involved.

   She’s really hoping that he’s not afraid of arrows or something.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> hello! (this is my first fic on ao3 so I'm not really sure how it works yet but i'm trying so it's all good.)
> 
> so this is supposed to take place in the time where lincoln was basically mia, but where daisy finds kate's number/ad in the sheild database (bc clint put it in there for kicks) and daisy ends up calling kate saying 'hey i need you to protect this little electric fluffball' and kate's like 'hmmm seems legit'
> 
> anyway they end up going on a crazy adventure and crap BUT I'M NOT THERE YET. i plan to continue this if you guys want to see more!!
> 
> also, follow me on tumblr: @ absterdraws.tumblr.com


End file.
